1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a personal information protecting method and a mobile terminal for protecting personal information saved in a software program installed on a mobile terminal or in a module insertable into and removable from the mobile terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a method of locking a portable phone based on a communications status between the portable phone and a small tag, which can be retained by the user, a method disclosed in Patent Publication No. 2931276 has been heretofore known, for example.
According to this method, a usage restriction cancellation unit in the portable phone receives a signal transmitted from a small identification signal transmission unit (tag), which is retained by the user. Then, when the Received Signal Strength Indicator is not less than a predetermined threshold value, making a phone conversation or communications with the portable phone is allowed. On the other hand, when the Received Signal Strength Indicator is not greater than the predetermined threshold value, making a phone conversation or communications with the portable phone is not allowed.
However, the target to be locked in the conventional method is limited merely to a phone conversation or communications function with a portable phone in which inserted is the usage restriction cancellation unit capable of receiving a signal transmitted from a certain tag.
Accordingly, when a user leaves a portable phone, the portable phone is locked. However, there is a problem that even though the portable phone is locked, when a third party removes a user identity module (UIM) from the portable phone, and then, inserts it into another phone, the third party can refer to personal information such as a phone list saved in the UIM. Furthermore, there is another problem that the third party can even make a phone conversation or communications by use of the phone number recorded in the UIM.
Moreover, there is still another problem that even though the phone conversation or communications function of such a portable phone is locked, the third party can browse information related to personal information such as images taken by a digital camera or the like in the portable phone.